Sans Contrefaçons
by NinaA San
Summary: Résolutions 2018 : Se remettre au sport. Boire moins. Fumer moins. Ranger appartement. Élargir ma culture. Refaire dressing. Et surtout, ne plus fréquenter hommes ayant ces caractéristiques : plus jeunes, plus vieux, narcissiques, penchant un peu trop "50 Shades", trop cultivé, connard perfide. C'est ce qu'avait prévu Oliver pour la nouvelle année. Puis il y a eu Marcus Flint.
1. Chapitre 1

**Mot de l'auteur :** BONJOUR JE M'APPELLES NINAA, J'ADORE COMMENCER DE NOUVELLES HISTOIRES SANS POUVOIR LES FINIR ET J'ADORE ÉCRIRE EN MAJUSCULE POUR FAIRE SAIGNER VOS YEUX. Hm. Pardon. Petit moment d'égarement...

 **o** Triste réalité : je n'arrive plus à écrire. J'ai de plus en plus de problèmes de vues et les écrans me tuent (rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo en avril... EN AVRIL. RIP), j'ai repris du travail à temps complet (RIP X2) et je travaille toujours mes cours a distance (RIP X3). Comment ça je m'éparpille ? Nooooooon...

 **o** Rien n'est abandonné cependant, juste en pause car j'ai très peu de temps pour me poser réellement, mon cerveau surchauffe en permanence à cause de tout ce à quoi je dois penser donc, j'avoue : je prend du temps pour moi car j'en ai besoin en ce moment, et papillonner entre des petites histoires simples (Oxymore, Winter Stories, Sans Contrefaçons) est ce que j'ai de mieux à proposer. Les "grosses fictions" (The First Time, Always and Forever et même Vicious) sont des histoires qui demandent beaucoup de travail de par leur complexité et leur amplitude et je refuse de les bâcler et de vous donner un résultat qui ne me plairait même pas a moi. Pas bien, caca _. Bbonjour, je travaille en crèche depuis 3 mois !)_

 **o** DONC : Voici Sans Contrefaçon, petites pages de journal intime qui évoluera tout au long de l'année, en fonction de mon humeur. J'espère que le concept vous plaira.

 **Disclaimers :** Titre inspiré de la chanson de Mylène Farmer ; concept inspiré de la merveilleuse Helen Fielding ("Le Journal de Bridget Jones") qui a eu le don de me faire rire et rêver tout au long de l'année. Donnez un cookie à cette femme.

* * *

 **'**

 **Sans Contrefaçons**

 **'**

 **'**

 **28 Décembre**

 **18h30**

Ai terminé Da Vinci Code. Cerveau à l'envers _(rien compris à l'image de fin car jamais visité le Louvre. Envisage de regarder le film)_.

Dan Brown est un véritable petit génie de son temps. Les détails incroyablement précis de ses romans me rappellent avec tristesse que je n'ai pas encore réalisé ma résolution principale de 2016 : m'élargir à la culture. Désespérément raté. Le seul voyage que j'ai entrepris cette année a été une semaine passée en Bretagne, où je n'ai pas réussi à finir des monter les escaliers du Mont Saint Michel _(oublié Ventoline dans parking)_. Le temps qu'Angelina et les jumeaux visitent le célèbre monument, ai eu le temps de fumer environ un paquet et demi de cigarettes _(pas bien, pas bien. Mais relaxant. Mais pas bien)_ , après lequel je me suis laissé guider dans les boutiques afin de ramener quelques souvenirs :

\- Un livre sur le Mont Saint Michel _(soutiens fièrement la box sur mon étagère depuis cinq mois)_

\- Deux packs de bières bretonnes _(sitôt ramenées, sitôt sifflées. Bouteilles plutôt jolies sur la cheminée)_

\- Deux paquets de Cocottes Saint Michel _(englouties sur le chemin du retour)_

Bilan : lamentable.

Ai néanmoins conservé tous les tickets de visites des brasseries et une photo de moi où je fais semblant de porter le Mont Saint Michel _(minable, je sais...)_ qui trône fièrement sur mon frigo entre les coupons de réductions des supermarchés et un programme de sport intensif jusqu'ici jamais utilisé.

2016, qui aurait du être une alliée fidèle, s'est révélée être une année de merde. Horoscope avait peut-être raison, mauvaise année pour les Sagittaires.

Sagittaires. Vais fêter trente-et-un an dans huit jours. Pensée atroce.

Vais me coucher.

.

 **20h30**

Arrive pas à dormir.

Loki tourne en rond dans le lit et essaie désespérément de rentrer sous mon nouveau plaid. Je lui ai donné une tape sur la cuisse pour qu'il me laisse tranquille et retourne sur son plaid, le gris au pied du lit. Pas content, Monsieur est parti, la queue et le menton relevé dignement. Comme tous les hommes, pas foutu de rester dès que les choses ont besoin d'être remises à leur place...

Méchant chat. Envisage de le rayer de mon testament.

Pour m'aider à dormir, j'ai pioché au hasard un livre sur ma pile de lecture. Celui-là, c'est Angelina qui me l'a offert pour Noël avec un petit mot d'amour écris sur la deuxième de couverture :

 _"Ce livre est juste GE-NIAL : tu devrais beaucoup te reconnaitre dedans, le personnage me fait penser à toi avec ta maladresse et ta touchante sensibilité. Bonne lecture, Oli"._

Connasse.

Autant dire _"Tu verras, ce personnage est un boulet, comme toi. Vous avez la même vie de merde, tu vas adorer ne pas être seul sur cette Terre"_. Mais Angelina est ma meilleure amie, alors je lui ai adressé un sourire crispé et l'ai remercié du bout des lèvres. Pense à me venger pour son prochain anniversaire en lui offrant un coffret relooking intégral. Bim.

C'est donc en pyjama de célibataire que j'ai commencé à feuilleter "Le Journal de Bridget Jones", sans vraiment en attendre grand-chose. J'ai toujours entendu des gens me parler de ce livre, car, sous prétexte que j'aime les hommes, je dois forcément aimer aussi les Bloody Mary, les livres d'amour, Mylène Farmer _(Hum. Ça fait quand même deux sur trois.)_

Un coup dans mon orgueil ; Angelina avait vu juste - à quelques détails près. Impossible de lâcher le livre, partagé entre sentiment de tristesse, compassion, similarité. C'était comme rencontrer son âme sœur se dessinant au fur et à mesure des pages. Ai dévoré le livre toute la nuit, la tête bouillonnant de remises en questions et de comparaisons.

* * *

 **31 Décembre**

 **13h30**

Ai décidé de me reprendre en main, à 100% cette fois ! _(Je suis encore sobre, donc ça vaut ce que ça vaut)._

Le livre que m'a offert Angelina trône fièrement sur mon étagère d'or - celle où sont tous mes livres préférés - entre "Da Vinci Code" et "Demain j'arrête" de Gilles Legardinier. Je réalise en écrivant ces lignes qu'il sera peut-être temps que je fasse du tri parmi mes livres, pour au moins les classer par genre plutôt que de les poser les uns à côté des autres de manière anarchiques...

Mais revenons aux sources : Bridget Jones m'a inspiré pour une chose : je vais me reprendre en main, et sérieusement. Sans autant calquer ma vie sur la sienne, je veux trouver mon Mark Darcy à mon tour. C'est vrai ça, il n'y a aucune raison que moi non plus je n'ai pas droit au bonheur. Ou au moins au sexe. Pitié. Je n'ose même pas me souvenir de quand date ma dernière partie de jambes en l'air. Quoique... Non. Mieux vaut ne pas s'en souvenir.

Après avoir conclu que je me suis trop laissé aller ces derniers temps, il est donc temps de me remettre dans le droit chemin. Ce soir, je suis invitée chez Angelina pour célébrer le passage à la nouvelle année. _Closer_ a assuré cette fois qu'elle serait favorable aux sagittaires, l'occasion de prendre ma revanche sur 2016 ! Et aussi de pouvoir mettre mes nouvelles résolutions en application :

\- Fumer moins _(impossible d'arrêter totalement pour le moment)_

\- Boire moins _(léger ventre à bière insupportable dans le miroir)_

\- Refaire garde-robe _(indispensable atout de séduction, parait-il)_

\- Raser barbe incapable de pousser convenablement. C'est vrai ça, à trente ans je ressemble toujours à un adolescent prépubère, les boutons en moins _(chacun sa croix)_.

\- Ne plus tenter une relation par défaut (horribles souvenirs)

\- Ne plus fréquenter hommes ayant ces caractéristiques : plus jeunes _(immatures et trop bien foutus, contrastes trop saisissants)_ , plus vieux _(fantasme stupide)_ , narcissique, ayant un penchant un peu trop Christian Grey, trop cultivé, n'ayant pas résolu son complexe d'Œdipe _(pas de belle-mère dans mon appartement)_ , connard perfide, avec une tendance un peu trop volage, beaucoup trop sexy pour s'intéresser à moi _(forcément louche)_.

\- Se remettre au sport. Je suis kiné, nom de Dieu. Autant donner une belle image de moi, style mâle Alpha.

\- Mettre de côté livres de fantaisy, élargir ma culture.

\- Ranger mon appartement _(trop d'affaires dans tous les coins)_

 _-_ Ne plus succomber comme un mec facile.

\- Trouver un homme qui m'aimera tel que je suis : sans contrefaçon.

* * *

 _A l'année prochaine !_

 _Non, je déconnes..._

 _... ou pas... ?_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bon. Ceci est une reprise lente mais assurée à l'écriture. C'est le premier chapitre d'une sacrée bonne série qui devrait arriver courant octobre (allez savoir pourquoi, le temps pourri doit m'inspirer). Je rappelle que cette histoire est encore une fois "assez fofolle", très légère même si elle saura aussi garder son sérieux malgré cette suite abracadabrante que j'ai posté. Ceux qui ont lu les extraits sur Facebook savent de quoi je parle haha ^^. Allez, je n'en dis pas plus, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **'**

 **Sans Contrefaçons**

 **'**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **'**

 **'**

 **18h30**

 _Cigarette : 12 (Pas ma faute. Angoissé). Bière : 3 (des petites). Appels d'Angelina concernant bébé qui n'est toujours pas sorti : 7. Angoisse mesurée objectivement : 100%. Angoisse mesurée subjectivement : 9999%._

Alerte rouge.

Après avoir pleuré plusieurs minutes au téléphone contre horrible parasite grandissant dans son ventre, et qui aurait du sortir il y a déjà deux jours, Angelina vient de m'appeler une septième fois, cette fois plus résignée, afin de me rappeler que la fête de ce soir est une soirée déguisée, et qu'elle était maintenue, même si bébé avait décidé de ne pas sortir.

Horreur.

Je déteste les soirées déguisées.

Je n'ai pas de déguisement.

Il y aura des gens que je ne connais pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai promis de venir ?

 **20h45**

La première pensée qui m'est venue à l'esprit quand je me suis regardé dans la psyché a été : Oh merde, je ressemble à un acteur porno vampirique.

Par pure flemme d'aller acheter un costume (sachant que je ne le remettrait jamais de ma vie), j'ai écumé mon dressing à la recherche de quelque chose de décontracté à mettre, Fred et Georges se foutant en permanence de mon look de cinquantenaire-avant-l'âge, comme ils aiment me le dire si amicalement. J'ai donc cherché dans de vieilles affaires quelque chose de léger, mais qui ferait habillé. J'avais pensé d'abord à m'habiller en noir et à enfin utiliser les lentilles rouges que j'ai acheté à la Japan Expo il y a quatre ans, la notice indiquant que tant que je ne les avaient pas sorties du liquide d'origine, elles étaient encore bonnes.

S'est alors posé un premier problème. Je n'ai jamais mis de lentilles. Mais, chaque problème ayant sa solution, j'ai tapé "mettre des lentilles pour la première fois" sur Youtube, et bim, lentilles misent en 10 minutes, et j'ai finis par me regarder longuement, incapable de lâcher mon regard. Rouge sang, à la place de mes iris caramel. C'était très perturbant au début. Puis, me suis trouvé sexy, et ai joué à faire toutes sortes de têtes bizarres durant plus de 10 minutes ce qui a contribué à me mettre légèrement en retard. Mais dans le bon retard.

Zone jaune.

En retournant à mon dressing, ai changé de plan. Si j'y allait déguisé tout en noir, ce serait trop prévisible, en mode "Coucou, je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vénérez-moi !". Non. J'ai décidé à la place de me fondre dans le décor. Comme un caméléon, un pur ninja. Jean classique, chemise noire, rapide coup de peigne. Parfait. Rapide checkage de montre : nickel.

Zone orange.

* * *

 **1er Janvier 2017**

 **13h04**

Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu, j'ai juste tellement de choses à raconter. Je crois pouvoir dire sans réserve que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Mais pour ça, il faut que je raconte comment s'est passé la soirée. Enfin, plutôt même une partie de la soirée. Ou des fragments. Je crois que j'ai rarement autant bu de toute ma vie.

Mais un récapitulatif plus ou moins précis (et complet) s'impose. Alors nous allons revenir en arrière, et je vais raconter cette soirée magique le plus précisément possible, pour que je puisse m'en rappeler à jamais.

Très bien alors, un léger retour en arrière, à hier soir.

C'est parti.

Le temps de prendre la voiture, j'étais légèrement en retard mais beaucoup d'invités étaient déjà là, si bien que j'ai pu me fondre dans le décor en étudiant les costumes des autres. C'est fou comme quoi il y a toujours quelqu'un pour se ramener avec un déguisement de Zoro...

Pour l'occasion, l'appartement d'Angelina était totalement métamorphosé. Les livres de maternité qui jonchaient sa maison depuis cinq mois - bien que le seul qu'elle ai réellement lu soutient actuellement sa table basse bancale - ont été tous été relégués au placard au profit de grandes banderoles colorées, comme celles qui décoraient la maison de mes parents quand j'étais enfant et que c'était mon anniversaire. Et c'est à cet instant que j'ai pris conscience du nombre d'enfants présents. Mais depuis quand Angelina invitait des enfants à nouvel an ? Nouvel an, c'est une occasion de boire, de s'amuser ! Et il y avait des mioches ! C'est à ce moment que mon regard a croisé celui qu'une petite fille déguisée en fée. Elle s'est immobilisée alors je lui ai sourit, et aussitôt elle s'est décomposée en hurlant. Oups. Les lentilles. J'avais oublié.

Je me suis dépêché de me fondre dans la masse des invités tandis que la gamine criait dans le salon.

\- Oliver tu es venu ! s'est écrié Angelina en se pointant devant moi, son énorme ventre débordant hors de son déguisement de Pocahontas. Mon dieu ! C'est quoi ça ? Mais tu vas faire peur aux enfants !

Je me suis dépatouillé comme j'ai pu mais elle me regardait avec son air sérieux de psychopathe alors je me suis contenté de sourire en posant les mains sur son énorme ventre.

\- Tu es ravissante, Angie.

\- C'est ça, sers-toi de ton bébé contre moi, a-t-elle répondu en se détournant avec sa démarche chaloupée. Ton fils me déforme jour après jour et c'est un flemmard procrastinateur, je le sais ! Il est en retard, comme toi !

\- Alors tu ne devrais pas être debout, me suis contenté de répondre.

C'est drôle de faire la morale aux autres. Mais ça fait étonnamment du bien quand pour une fois, ça tombe sur les autres. Angie m'a lancé un regard contrarié avant de se diriger sur l'un des fauteuil du salon et de tout simplement s'y laisser tomber.

\- Je te jure, Oliver. Je suis à bout. Entre ces fausses contractions et la soirée à préparer, je suis déjà fatiguée.

Son regard m'a fait de la peine, alors je me suis assis à côté d'elle, légèrement coupable. Je ne me suis pas investit dans la grossesse. Pas du tout. En fait, j'ai très peur, alors j'ai juste évité d'y penser. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un connard ? Oh non allez, Angie et le bébé vont bien. Je vais me rattraper et nous passer une bonne soirée. J'allais être sociable, et lui faire plaisir. Alors par habitude, comme je le fait depuis qu'il a commencé à s'arrondir, j'ai posé ma main sur son ventre café au lait. Je savais ce qu'il y avait dedans, et je ne remercierai jamais assez Angie pour l'immense service qu'elle m'a rendu.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire la morale, Angie. Mais franchement ? Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ce soir ? C'était raisonnable une soirée déguisée chez toi, dans ton état ?

Elle s'est redressé, le menton haut et fier. Elle a toujours eu un sacré caractère, et c'est ce que j'adore chez elle. Je me demande des fois si notre bébé aura son trait de caractères.

\- Bien sûr que c'est raisonnable ! Les soirées de nouvel an se sont toujours faites chez moi ! Et je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Fred et George sont là, a-t-elle répondu en souriant comme si c'était l'évidence même. Allez, va t'amuser. Il y a plein de gens ici, même des futurs clients pour toi !

J'ai rigolé en caressant son ventre une dernière fois.

\- On dit "patients", Angie.

\- C'est pareil, arrête ton char, finit-elle par répliquer. Allez, on se voit tout à l'heure, file ! Attention au bar, je te connais !

Et... c'est à peu près tout ce dont je me souviens à ce moment là. Je sais que j'ai sympathisé avec quelques personnes masquées lors d'une contre-soirée qui avait lieu sur la terrasse. Et j'ai peut-être même trop sympathisé avec un grand homme masqué avec le même costume que Léonardo di Caprio (hummm) dans Le Masque de Fer, parce qu'après nous nous sommes retrouvé à baiser comme des sauvages dans les toilettes d'Angie, et je ne pouvais penser qu'à trois choses à ce moment là :

1 : Bordel, ça fait du bien de tirer un coup !

2 : Si l'on en crois le film du Masque de Fer, suis-je en train d'être baisé par Léonardo di Caprio ? Ou même mieux, en croyant les théories les plus folles, Louis XIV ?

3 : Bon sang, j'espère qu'on va se revoir, il me fait trop du bien !

Et je me rend compte en écrivant ceci que j'aurais peut-être pu me passer de ce passage. C'est vrai, sur le moment m'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu masqué m'a fait terriblement vibrer mais ça démontre surtout une attitude irresponsable. Je suis trop con... Et comment c'est possible d'avoir autant d'idées aussi timbrées à ce moment-là alors que je prenais mon pied comme un fou ?

Bref. Toujours est-il que je sais qu'une fois notre - fantastique ! - partie de jambes en l'air a été finie, j'ai proposé d'aller chercher un verre, surement à cause de la femme qui tambourinait contre la porte des toilettes parce qu'elle devait faire pipi. J'ai remonté mon pantalon tandis que l'inconnu, que je vais appeler Louis XIV pour faire plus simple, faisait remonter son collant doré, sous mon œil bien avisé. Hmmm... des collants dorés... Mais je m'égare encore.

Nous sommes donc sortis tous les deux, moi la tête baissée mais retenant un sourire du genre victorieux et malicieux que j'imaginais alors comme celui du merveilleux Kevin Spacey lors de ses apartés dans _House of Cards_.

\- Tu veux boire quelques choses ? ai-je alors demandé à mon compagnon de soirée.

Lequel m'a plutôt attrapé par le poignet avant de se pencher et de me murmurer à l'oreille qu'il serait enchanté de boire un bourbon, dans la salle de bain, avec moi. Seigneur, il fallait croire que c'était mon jour de chance. Il est parti devant et je me suis précipité, plus ou moins droit - alcool et partie de jambe en l'air oblige - vers le bar où le saladier de punch m'a fait de l'œil. Un gros dilemme s'est posé alors. Soit j'allais siroter un bourbon avec un dieu du sexe en faisant des cochonneries dans la salle de bain d'Angie, soit je prenais une minute de pause. J'ai opté pour les deux. Louis XIV n'allait pas s'en plaindre de toute façon, lui qui a attendu si longtemps Madame de Montespan.

Je me suis donc laissé tenter, et non content d'avoir en une seule soirée deux parties de sexes sauvages (soit une de plus que l'an dernier. Non c'est triste ça. Je vais l'effacer...), je me suis sifflé un bon verre de punch. Et un deuxième, car il était excellent. Après, tandis que tout le monde se rassemblait en attendant le décompte pour bientôt, j'ai retrouvé mon amant du soir dans la salle de bain avec deux verres de bourbons, comme promis. Les détails passés, ça a été une deuxième fois de folie, et je me souvient clairement que ça a été brutal, car je me suis cogné le front contre la faïence du lavabo (jolie bosse à l'appui ! Non, ça aussi c'est triste...).

Et là, quand tout le monde s'est mit à crier "Bonne Année !", j'ai non seulement eu mon deuxième orgasme de 2017, mais ce qui m'a le plus choqué a été la main gantée que Louis XIV a plaqué sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier mon plaisir. Et je sais trèèès bien ce que j'ai sentis à ce moment-là ! Sous le gant. Une bague. Main gauche. Annulaire.

Première connerie 2017 : coucher deux fois, dans la même soirée, à quelques minutes d'intervalles avec un homme marié.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'avais au moins l'espoir que ma première grosse connerie de 2017 ne serait justement pas le 1er janvier 2017... C'est donc assez précipitamment que je me suis rhabillé sans cette fois lui laisser le temps de remonter ses jolis collants dorés qui pourtant lui allaient si bien. Mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas été assez rapide car il m'a plaqué au mur et je me suis mis à bégayer.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis extrêmement désolé, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais marié. Et c'est vraiment dommage hein, me suis-je rattrapé quand il j'ai sentis qu'il a voulu d'argumenter (je dis "sentis" car il était masqué, alors bon j'ai un peu devancé ses intentions). Parce que c'était formidable, vraiment ! Mais ça va pas être possible. J'ai des principes, moi. Enfin, c'est pas ce que je veux dire, je ne dis pas ça pour faire la morale, hein. Je suis du coup mal placé pour faire la morale haha...

Et j'ai continué de m'enfoncer en rigolant comme un idiot alors qu'il a tendu sa main gantée pour me caresser la joue. Oh Louis XIV tu es vraiment un gentlemen... si seulement tu n'étais pas marié...

\- Enfin, je vais y aller, haha. Bonne soirée.

Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'ajouter :

\- Madame de Montespan prend congé. Marie-Thérèse d'Autriche doit vous chercher, je pense...

Et je suis sûr à cent pourcent de l'avoir entendu rigoler derrière son masque. C'était un son assez surprenant, qui changeait de ses grognements durant l'acte. Avant que je parte et sans me lâcher, il a attrapé un truc de maquillage sur le bord du lavabo. Eye-liner je crois, le maquillage n'est pas mon fort.

\- Mon numéro, a-t-il seulement prononcé de sa voix étouffée en écrivant une série de chiffres sur mon bras. A bientôt.

Et j'ai pu partir en le remerciant - depuis quand on remercie quelqu'un d'avoir couché avec soi ? Et c'est là qu'à été le deuxième drame de ma soirée.

Tandis que je remontais le couloir pour prendre l'air sur la terrasse, Angie m'est tombé dessus comme un boulet de canon. Et je dis boulet de canon car j'étais tellement ivre que j'ai faillis tomber avec elle quand elle m'a attrapé par le col.

\- Oliver, pitié appelle le Samu ! a-t-elle crié dans mon oreille pour couvrir le vacarme de la musique qui résonnait dans l'appartement.

\- Hein ? ai-je demandé alors que j'avais parfaitement compris.

Angie allait accoucher. Oh merde... Ou étais mon téléphone ? Je l'ai cherché compulsivement alors que le visage anxieux qu'Angie laissait la place à un large sourire.

\- Bonne année ! s'est-elle écrié, morte de rire dans mes bras. Ce sont que les fausses contractions que j'ai depuis deux jours ! Tu sais, Braxton Hicks !

Et je crois que ça m'a aidé à dessoûler d'un coup. Je me suis mis à hurler, que ce n'étais pas drôle, parce que je m'étais envoyé en l'air avec Louis XIV et qu'il était marié, et que si je voyais le Braxton qui lui avait donné cette idée de merde, je lui collerai bien mon poing dans la gueule. Et là, la chose s'est produite. Angie s'est immobilisée d'un coup et je l'ai sentie se raidir dans mes bras alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers ses pieds - cachés par son énorme ventre.

\- Oli, j'ai trop ri... je me suis encore pissé dessus... ne le raconte à personne s'il-te-plait... m'a-t-elle supplié. Tu dois m'aider à me changer...

Et la, je me suis mis à penser à trois choses :

1 : Depuis quand Angie se pisse dessus ?

2 : Angie s'est déjà fait dessus à cause du bébé sans le me dire ?

Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à la troisième chose car elle s'est produite. Angie s'est crispé d'un coup en m'enfonçant ses doigts dans le bras, le visage surpris et déformé par la douleur. Et une vraie douleur cette fois ! Elle s'est a moitié écroulé sur moi et son cri m'a déchiré les tympans, et je me suis mis à crier moi aussi. Angie allait accoucher. Notre bébé allait naitre. J'allais être papa ! Alors que j'étais déchiré ! Je n'étais pas prêt, pitié...

\- Fais quelque chose Oliver ! a hurlé Angie.

Alors je l'ai entrainé dans sa chambre, en virant les gens qui y squattaient. Je l'ai allongé et j'ai fermé la porte avant de me précipiter à son chevet. Et j'ai commencé à paniquer en cherchant mon téléphone dans mon jeans.

\- Il faut chronométrer l'espace entre les contractions, m'a dit Angie en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Je me suis mis à paniquer en essayant de me remémorer le peu de truc que j'avais appris et retenu sur les grossesses pour faire plaisir à Angie (et me donner bonne conscience).

\- Mais tu as perdu les eaux ! La gynéco a dit que le travail était déjà avancé quand ça se produisait !

Et ça tournait autour de moi, je ne trouvais pas mon téléphone. Alors, tandis qu'Angie se mettait à nouveau à hurler à la mort, j'ai couru dans le couloir où je suis tombé sur Louis XIV, à qui j'ai hurlé que le bébé arrivait, et il n'a pas compris, alors je l'ai secoué jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne son téléphone. J'ai appelé les urgences en essayant de faire comme si je n'étais pas ivre, ce qui n'était pas facile. J'ai répété fidèlement, quoique avec plus ou moins de difficulté tout ce qu'Angie m'a dit.

\- Nous arrivons d'ici une quinzaine de minute, restez bien près d'elle et ne paniquez pas. A combien est-elle dilatée ?

Je me suis immobilisé alors que je caressais de mon autre main le ventre d'Angie.

\- Pardon ? ai-je réussi à articuler.

\- Il nous faut une idée si elle a déjà commencé le travail, monsieur.

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons, je me suis mis à couiner.

\- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça...

\- Faire quoi ? s'est alarmé Angie alors que le médecin m'expliquait ce que je devais faire et, ohmon dieu, je me suis senti me décomposer.

\- Angie, je dois regarder sous ta culotte.

\- QUOI ?

\- Elle veut pas, c'est normal, me suis-je défendu, heureux d'avoir un prétexte. On va attendre l'arrivée de vos collègues, c'est mieux merci !

Et j'ai raccroché en serrant Angie contre moi. Fred, George, et d'autre de ses amis sont venu nous rejoindre pour la soutenir et lui donner à boire. Jusqu'à ce les secours arrivent, je suis resté avec elle, la laissant me broyer les os de la main, tentant de parler à mon fils pour qu'il se calme un peu, car maman n'était pas prête, et je me suis fait engueuler, car Angie ne veut pas être maman... S'en est suivi un débat stupide que je n'ai pas envie de transcrire ici car il sera abordé plus tard.

Les secours sont vite arrivés, et nous ont emmené dans l'ambulance. Les jumeaux ont assurés qu'ils se chargeraient de la fête et qu'ils nous retrouveraient dès que tout serait terminé. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour rester digne, droit, sans dire de bêtise alors que les tournant dans l'ambulance me donnaient envie de vomir tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité. Angie était paniquée, elle a réclamé la péridurale en pleurant et tout ce que je pouvais faire était lui tenir la main. J'ai un gros blanc après, car le brancardier m'a demandé de l'aider à soulever sa robe pour regarder la dilatation. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu avoir l'idée ; mais j'ai regardé.

Et je me suis évanoui.

C'est le brancardier qui m'a réveillé en me secouant et je me suis retenu de vomir cette fois. Nous arrivions juste à l'hôpital, où l'on a envoyé Angie en salle de travail. Le brancardier a eut un sourire compatissant en me demandant si je me sentais d'aller accompagner Angie. J'ai hésité. Je sais, c'est mal. C'est pas bien du tout. Je lui ai demandé une minute et j'ai filé aux toilettes. Y a un truc que je devais faire rapidement, pour être opérationnel : vider mon estomac. C'est pas classe du tout dit comme ça, mais une fois mon estomac revenu à la normale, et m'être lavé les mains aux moins quatre fois, on m'a préparé à accompagner Angie.

Plusieurs fois, on m'a demandé si j'allais bien. C'était faux. J'étais encore mal, Angie me broyais la main, plus par peur maintenant qu'elle avait pu avoir sa péridurale. L'accouchement a été une horreur pour moi. Je me suis senti minable, inutile tandis qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces pour donner à naissance à notre fils. Mon fils. C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça. Et à ce moment, je m'en voulais, et j'étais mort de peur. C'est moi qui voulais un enfant mais qui ne trouvais pas de solution. Moi qui n'avais jamais pu adopter du temps où j'étais en couple. Angie s'est sacrifiée pour moi, c'est elle qui faisait tout le boulot. Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie et qu'elle m'avait promis de réaliser mon rêve d'avoir un enfant. J'ai pleuré, longtemps. Et puis au bout de deux heures, alors que la peau chocolat au lait d'Angie était luisante de sueur, elle a poussé un dernier cri et l'obstétricien s'est reculé avec un petit tas bleu dans ses bras. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir une deuxième fois jusqu'à ce que le petit tas bleu-gris soit essuyé et se mette à crier.

Et j'ai pleuré. J'ai tellement pleuré en serrant Angie contre moi que je ne sais pas si c'était aussi mes larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ou si elle pleurait aussi. Je n'étais pas en état donc on ne m'a pas laissé couper le cordon, même si j'aurais adoré le faire. Et on a placé le bébé dans les bras d'Angie en disant :

\- C'est une jolie petite fille, félicitations, madame.

Ce à quoi j'ai demandé immédiatement :

\- Quoi ? Mon bébé est une fille ? C'est pas possible, Thomas est un petit garçon...

La sage femme a eut envie de rire :

\- Je vous assure, c'est une petite fille.

\- Mais la voyante...

\- Oliver, tais-toi... a demandé Angie.

Je ne comprenait plus rien. Mais sur le moment, ce n'était plus important. Plus important du tout. A part que je devrais repeindre la chambre. Ou pas, après tout. Et puis merde, on s'en foutait de la couleur de la chambre. Elle était là. Quand Angie m'avais proposé de porter mon bébé, j'étais heureux mais c'était encore abstrait, ce n'était pas ma préoccupation du tout. Je pensais à Angie sans plus. Mais là, j'ai senti que c'était différent. Parce que ce n'étais plus du tout abstrait. C'était mon petit bébé. J'ai encore pleuré, et Angie aussi.

Le temps de la délivrance d'Angie, chose qu'on m'a assuré que je ne voulais pas voir, j'ai pu voir les premiers soins faits au bébé. On m'a aidé à lui faire prendre son premier bain. Et je lui ai mis son premier pyjama, un de ceux de la maternité car aucun de nous n'avais pris de trousseau. Et je l'ai prise. Je ne pensais pas qu'un bébé criait autant. C'était horrible. Mais je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux.

* * *

 **16h05**

 _Cigarette : 0 (Pas eut le droit et il faisait trop froid dehors). Bonheur mesuré objectivement : 100%. Bonheur mesuré subjectivement : infini. Trouillomètre enclenché car, ça y, bébé est né : 99999%._

.

Le temps qu'Angie se repose, je suis allé prendre un sandwich au distributeur, je mourrais de faim. Quand je suis rentré, Angie regardait notre petit bébé dans la couveuse. Le travail l'a énormément fatigué et elle a du se reposer un moment. Mais ça se voyait qu'elle allait mieux. Incroyable qu'elle ai meilleure mine que moi...

\- Tu vas bien ? ai-je demandé.

\- Oui, ça va. Oliver, c'est complètement fou, a-t-elle répondu, la voix chevrotante. Tu te rappelles comment ça a commencé ?

J'ai hoché la tête. Faire un bébé avec Angie a été très stratégique. Nous avons fait un bébé "Made in nous" car c'était trop compliqué d'obtenir une insémination artificielle et aucun de nous n'avais envie de se lancer dans des paperasse infernales. Ça a été laborieux aussi ; j'ai du me palucher dans la pièce à côté et lui apporter mon fluide dans un flacon plusieurs fois. Le reste, je sais pas - ou je préfère ne pas savoir -, Madame a fait toute seule. On a eu beaucoup d'essais nuls, mais je me rappelles du test de grossesse positif qu'elle est venu m'amener au cabinet entre deux consultations. Et là, neuf mois et deux jours plus tard. Petit bébé est né.

Et ce n'est pas un garçon, mais une jolie petite fille métis. Presque caramel, et minuscule.

\- Tu as pensé l'appeler comment ? m'a demandé Angie.

J'ai répondu automatiquement :

\- Thomas.

Angie a eu un petit rire, mais poli. Pas celui qu'elle a en général, et je savais pourquoi. Ça allait être le moment de lui avouer mon projet, celui auquel j'ai le plus pensé, mais tout d'abord, le prénom. C'est vrai que nous n'y avons jamais pensé, ou du moins, nous n'en avons jamais parlé tous les deux. Angie à toujours voulu conserver de la distance, et je la comprend.

J'ai ouvert mon sandwich pour le mâchouiller avant de répondre.

\- Avant de voir ma voyante, j'avais trois prénoms différents pour une petite fille. J'aime pas les prénoms français...

\- Oh non pitié, Oliver. Ne l'appelle pas Catherine comme ta mère...

Je me suis vexé en avalant un peu trop vite pour répondre :

\- C'est pas non plus des prénoms anglais ! Je pensais te rendre hommage. J'ai deux prénoms antillais... Nassera, ai-je commencé.

Elle a levé les mains devant elle :

\- Ah non, c'est pas possible.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oliver, j'ai fait ce bébé à 80% ! J'ai le droit de donner ma bénédiction au prénom du bébé !

J'ai levé les mains au ciel en capitulation. Je savais que mes prénoms ne plairaient pas. Thomas, c'était tellement sur ! Le sexe du bébé devait rester secret mais j'ai craqué et la voyante que j'ai consulté le mois dernier m'a assuré que ce serait un garçon... Mais j'avais réellement sélectionné trois prénoms et il m'en fallait au moins un.

\- Sinon, Maurille...

\- Comme le fromage ? m'a reproché Angie.

J'avoue que pour le coup, cette remarque m'a déconcerté.

\- Non, tu confonds avec le maroilles je crois, les morilles c'est des champignons, l'ai-je corrigés.

Ses sourcils bruns se son froncés.

\- Tu veux appeler le bébé avec un nom de champignon ?

\- Mais ça s'écrit pas pareil ! Bon, d'accord, ne me regardes pas comme ça... c'était un hommage antillais, c'est tout.

Je me suis approché du berceau où dormais mon petit bébé. Avec ses minuscules yeux fermés.

\- Mon dernier prénom, c'est un prénom arabe. Dayana. Il signifie "lumière éclatante".

\- Diana ? Comme Lady Di ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Oh merde, Angie !

Elle a éclaté de rire et s'est laissé retomber sur le lit, ses yeux chocolat brillant enfin de l'éclat que je leur connaissait depuis toujours.

\- Comment tu l'écris ? a-t-elle finalement demandé en croisant les mains sur son ventre.

\- D-A-Y-A-N-A.

\- C'est très beau, a-t-elle alors murmuré en regardant à son tour notre petit bébé. Dayana. Je suis d'accord.

Et j'étais vraiment heureux. Je ne suis pas archi-émotif, mais j'ai senti les larmes revenir. Je me suis quand même forcé à les ravaler, car il y avait une chose que je voulais faire à tout prix. Alors je me suis assis près d'elle et je lui ai prix la main.

\- Et toi, au avais choisi quoi ?

Angie m'a regardé avec un sourire gêné.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi de nom. Oliver, on s'est mis d'accord. C'est ton bébé.

Et c'était vrai. En partie. Dans la théorie, mais la théorie est toujours à des kilomètres de la réalité. Je savais que je pouvais pas les séparer, pas après tout de temps où Angie l'a sentie grandir dans son ventre, qu'elle allait en souffrir. Elle a été plus présente que moi, je ne suis pas un connard et je sais que je lui doit tout. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui m'avait effleuré la tête au début, mais c'est devenu une évidence quand je l'ai vu s'arrondir. Le soin qu'elle avait pour le bébé. Elle a tout donné pour moi. Je ne peux pas la trahir, et je ne le ferais jamais.

J'ai posé mon sandwich et j'ai serré sa main entre les miennes.

\- Je crois que les choses ont changées, Angie. Je ne suis plus avec ce trou du cul de Zacharia. Tu es sa maman. On l'a fait ensemble, tu te rappelles ?

Et je l'ai vu comme revivre. Elle a serré mes mains et a encore pleuré. Je savais qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais demandé. Angie est comme ça, c'est une femme forte, qui supportes tout et prend toujours sur elle. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de la voir fragile, comme si elle était humaine, alors que c'est tout le temps elle qui me porte (et me supporte).

\- Tu était ridicule avec tes lentilles rouges, a-t-elle tenté de rire en essuyant ses larmes.

J'ai réalisé d'un coup que je ne les avais plus et que je ne me souvenais pas ou ni comment je les avais enlevées. Surement après Louis XIV partie 2...

\- C'est parce que je suis le Prince des Ténèbres, ai plaisanté pour la faire rire. Et je fonderais une religion. On aura pas peur de la mort. Eh, Angie ! On va... on va manger la mort. Et on s'appellera les Mangemorts !

\- Tu es fou...

Mais elle a rigolé, pour de vrai cette fois. Et la tension est partie. J'ai passé le reste de la journée à la regarder être accompagnée pour allaiter Dayana. Pendant ce temps, j'ai réfléchis. Sur l'acte de naissance, notre fille s'appellera Dayana Angie Wood Johanson. C'est beaucoup, mais c'est à nous deux.

Dans la soirée, les jumeaux ont débarqué en trombe pour féliciter Angie et voir notre joli petit bébé. Je me suis alors rappelé en catastrophe que j'avais oublié mon autre petit bébé. Loki. Je suis sorti précipitamment en empruntant le téléphone de Fred - ou George ? - pour appeler Winky et lui demander de passer nourrir Loki en même temps qu'elle nettoierai l'appartement. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Cet immonde petit bâtard venu juste pour m'emmerder (enfin, plutôt pour féliciter sa collègue Angelina. Et pour m'emmerder, j'en suis sûr !). Il s'est arrêté devant la porte de la chambre et m'a regardé, avec son immonde sourire que j'ai envie d'arracher de son visage chaque fois que je le vois.

\- Oliver. Je suis venu voir Angelina, déclara-t-il en désignant le bouquet de fleurs dans ses bras.

\- T'as rien a faire ici, connard ! Ai-je répliqué en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

Un instant, il a paru blessé. Sale manipulateur.

\- Allons, sois poli, un peu.

\- J'ai pas à être poli avec toi, Cormac. Tu m'excuses, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

Et je suis retourné voir Angie avant lui, pour lui cracher mon bonheur au visage, ma jolie petite Dayana dans les bras.

Qu'on se le dise entre nous, j'ai le droit d'être malpoli.

Croiser son ex à la maternité, surtout quand cet enfoiré craque pour la mère de votre enfant, ça craint. D'ailleurs, en parlant de problème... je n'ai toujours rien dit à mes parents concernant le bébé.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 _Boooon. Chapitre "riche" en émotions et en bordel._

 _Comme je l'ai dis lors du premier chapitre posté il y a... oups ! 9 mois ! (même pas fait exprès en plus haha !)_

 _La suite va avancer tout doucement, et je vous invite (si je ne vous ai pas perdu d'ici là) à revenir au prochain chapitre, où Oliver découvrira les joies de la paternité... et d'un patient assez inattendu ^^_

 _Que pensez-vous de Louis XIV ? ^^_

 _Prochaine étape : Oxymore !_

 _Bye._


End file.
